


Про бетонный куб

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если силы добра, света и разума всерьёз озаботились тем, чтобы Кольцо Всевластья никто и никогда не надел? Отличный способ не дать никому применить Кольцо по назначению - это закатать его в бетонный куб. Трёхметровый бетонный куб. И тогда ничего страшного не случится, даже если назгулы его найдут.<br/>Warning: Стёб. Неканоничные назгулы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про бетонный куб

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи те же, что и в фике "Про лошадок". Как говорится, "Nazgul are Sauron's nine minions"...

Король-Призрак сдвинул корону на затылок и потёр пальцем лоб.

\- Что ж, - оптимистично сказал Кхамул, Восьмой назгул, по прозвищу Тень Востока, - Кольцо мы нашли. Первая часть поручения выполнена.

Остальные, не разделявшие его нежизнерадостности, столпились вокруг находки. 

Второй постучал по ней согнутым пальцем.

\- Камень.

\- Не просто камень, а формовочный камень, - сказала образованная Пятая. - Его в жидком виде заливают в специальную опалубку, потом он застывает. Гномы из такого возводят разные постройки.

Это отчасти объясняло, почему назгульский трофей представлял собой каменный куб со стороной в три ярда. Гномьи постройки всегда славились монументальностью и основательностью.

\- А почему здесь?

\- А почему не здесь? Такое же прекрасное место, как где-нибудь ещё. Кто-то из них понял, что Кольцо представляет опасность, и решил принять меры предосторожности.

\- И они заточили Его в камень.

\- А что, очень рационально. Если бы я хотела, чтобы его никто не надел...

\- В металл ещё можно.

\- Формовочный камень дешевле.

\- И?

\- Гномы очень экономные. Видел бы ты их сметы на строительство. Строят, паршивцы, прочно, но сэкономить стараются на всём, на чём только можно.

\- Итак, нам нужен план.

\- Отправляем Шефу кребайн с запиской, что мы нашли Кольцо, - тут же сказал Кхамул. - Он будет рад.

\- А потом?

\- А потом думаем, что с этим делать.

\- Мы и так думаем, что с этим делать.

\- Да, но сейчас в глазах Шефа мы болваны, не способные найти Шир по его простым и ясным указаниям.

Все помолчали. Вспоминать поиски Шира по простым и ясным указаниям и поиски в нём мистера Бэггинса по столь же простым и ясным указаниям совершенно не хотелось.

\- А будем - инициативные и расторопные работники, успешно и своевременно выполнившие первую часть задания, - продолжал Восьмой.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что своевременно?

\- Оттуда, - Кхамул указал сначала на брёвна-катки, на которых покоился куб, на остатки упряжи и отчётливые следы на земле, а потом куда-то в западном направлении. - Они его определённо куда-то везли.

\- Серые Гавани, пристань, корабль, Валинор, - сказала с отвращением Четвёртая. - Вовремя мы успели, да.

\- Тогда у меня есть отличный план, - сказал Кхамул. - Ищем лошадей, впрягаем, везём обратно. Чего? Шеф велел найти Кольцо и доставить в Мордор. Мы и доставим.

\- Эпохи через две.

\- Ты куда-то торопишься?

\- Нет, но Шеф определённо не захочет ждать две эпохи.

\- И что он сделает?  - с искренним интересом спросил Кхамул.

Было совершенно ясно, что развоплощённый Шеф, находясь за полконтинента, не сделает ничего.

Воплощённый и явившийся на место событий... 

Ну, с мыслью, что их не похвалят, назгулы уже смирились. Зато было столь же ясно, что каменный куб и вмурованное в него Главное Кольцо немедленно прекратят быть их проблемой.

\- Ничего не сделает. То есть, хуже того, что он и так всё равно с нами сделает, - подытожил Кхамул.

\- Ты предлагаешь две эпохи везти эту штуку? Через горы? - Третий ещё раз измерил взглядом каменный блок, отчего призрачная корона сползла ему на затылок и чуть не свалилась.

\- Можно по дорогам, - сказала Четвёртая.

\- А скрытность?

\- Возить формовочный камень не запрещено. Для маскировки можем ещё пару таких прикупить.

\- А деньги?

\- Кинжал твой продадим.

Покупать что-либо назгулы не привыкли. Но украсть каменный блок таких размеров нечего было и пытаться. А чтобы отнять силой, пришлось бы воевать с одной из самых упёртых и мстительных рас Средиземья. Из-за камней. И ладно бы драгоценных или волшебных камней, а то ведь из-за унылых стройматериалов.

\- Почему мой, а не твой?

\- За твой больше дадут, - Четвёртая любовно покрутила в пальцах простой чёрный клинок.

Третий с грустью покрутил свой кинжал, украшенный бледными сапфирами.

\- И даже если по дорогам...

\- А чего? Тут довольно приятные виды. Гостиницы уютные. Пиво вкусное. Нам не обязательно всем его всё время охранять. Будем меняться. В конце концов, сами подумайте, ну кто его сопрёт?

Назгулы приободрились.

\- Отличный план, - сказал наконец Король. - Кхамул, напиши Шефу записку. Третий, Четвёртая, вы отправляетесь к гномам и покупаете ещё таких камней. Попробуйте купить сразу с доставкой. Но не срочной, ясно? Остальные - ловим лошадей, впрягаем, везём.

\- Может, всё-таки попробуем его раздолбить? - подал голос Седьмой.

Остальные назгулы воззрились на него с непередаваемыми ужасом и отвращением.

\- Камень? Мы? Чем? - Четвёртая демонстративно убрала кинжал.

\- Киркой. Или, э-э, зубилом? Молотилом? Чем гномы его долбят?

\- Мы не гномы, - сказал Кхамул. - Не пристало потомку древнего рода долбить камень, уподобляясь сим низким созданиям.

\- А везти этот булыжник в Мордор, значит, пристало?

\- Сопровождать караваны, как и грабить вражеские - вполне достойное традиционное занятие, - кивнул Кхамул.

\- Ты кирку хоть раз в руках держал, долбильщик? - спросила Четвёртая.

\- Нет, - сказал Седьмой, - но я могу научиться.

\- Это будет запасной план, - решил Первый. - Вы двое, возьмёте Седьмого с собой к гномам. Пусть покупает кирку, зубило, молотило...

\- На свои деньги, - вставил Третий.

\- Учится ими долбить, зубить и молотить...

Судя по тому, как Третий и Четвёртая переглянулись, Седьмой очень рисковал случайно развоплотиться под каким-нибудь обвалом.

Первый обернулся к Восьмому.

\- Где, говоришь, ближайшая уютная гостиница?


End file.
